Tile Turnip
Tile Turnip is a plant that appears in Far Future. It creates Power Tiles. This is the last plant unlocked in Far Future. It starts as a free plant, but then it increases its sun cost to 250 after being planted the first time. With any subsequent plantings its sun cost will double. The maximum amount of times this plant can be planted without hacking is seven, because at that point the player cannot get enough sun to plant it. The Tile Turnip can be planted on tiles occupied by other plants, but plants cannot be planted on an empty tile while a Tile Turnip is creating a Power Tile. Almanac Entry Recharge: Mediocre Tile Turnips create a Power Tile on planting. DJ Tile Turnip changed dance floors with his underground hit "Turnip the Beet." What's his latest mix? When he lays it down, you'll feel the power. Strategies The Tile Turnip is an excellent plant when one wants to increase explosive power of their Plant Food upgrades. However, it must be used wisely as it does not work well with all plants, as plants whose plant food upgrade's range in a straight line are ineffective with this plant as it's sun cost increases drastically for each Tile Turnip planted on the screen. and a column of them would take a LOT of sun to plant. An excellent recipient for Tile Turnips are Winter Melons; Their high-power Plant Food upgrade affects all zombies on screen, and using tile turnips, its effect is doubled just for the price of 1 Plant Food. If there are 3 Tile Turnips under them, the effect triples and it would most likely destroy nearly any zombie on screen. Another good recipient for Tile Turnip chains are Multi-Directional plants such as Threepeaters and Snapdragons, as their destructive plant food effects can easily damage or kill nearly any zombie on screen. Other viable strategies is to use these in the Pirate Seas, as the bulk of the zombie attack is limited to a couple lanes, giving you more options for power tiles arrangements.If you need a huge amount of Sun income to come your way, plant these Turnips on your Twin Sunflowers. If you have extra plant food and you do not have any important use for it, use Plant food on those tiles or 750 sun for 3 tiles. Sunflowers under the same tile. Only use Tile Turnips if there is no same shape tiles on the first row. You will earn 500 for 2. However, Tile Turnips after they had became a Power Tile cannot be dug up and this means that one wrong placement might affect the remainder of the level. It is not recommended to copy the Tile Turnip as the sun costs of both versions of the plant will raise at the same time and thus it does not allow you to place more Power Tiles. Sun cost Unlike every other plant, the Tile Turnip is the only plant to always have a variable sun cost. It starts out at 0 sun, then increases by 250 for the second, and doubles for every Tile Turnip planted afterwards. There is up to seven possible Tile Turnip placements per level before the sun cost exceeds 9990 and is unplantable. Gallery 16603 33984 4153.jpg|Tile Turnip, other plants, and Far Future zombies shown on a advertisement for Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Wowtilesuncost.jpg|The max amount of sun the Tile Turnip can cost. Note: The maximum possible amount of sun is 9900. Tile Turnip Packet.png|Tile Turnip Seed Packet Imitater Tile Turnip.PNG|Tile Turnip Imitater Packet TurnipTile.png|Tile Turnip Power Tile FullPowerTile.png|A lawn full of Power Tiles. Tile Turnip Costume2.png|Tile Turnip's costume (unicorn horn). Tile Turnip.png|HD Tile Turnip TileTURNIP pic.jpeg The tile turniP on the map.jpeg|Tile turnip on the map Screenshot_18.png|A Tile Turnip costing 64000 sun in the Far Future trailer. Trivia *It is possible for it to become the most expensive plant in the whole Plants vs. Zombies series. *This is the only limited plant in the game. *It has a very small resemblance to the Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *It can be used in worlds besides Far Future. *If it is used on a minecart, the minecart itself will become a Power Tile, but can be moved just the same. **There is a glitch where, sometimes Power Tiles on minecarts won't receive plant food charges from other tiles. *"Turnip the Beet" is a pun on "Turn Up Beat". *They only create the purple circle Power Tile. *Tile Turnip is the only plant that cannot be planted on Power Tiles. *If the player uses it with Imitater be it the original or the imitated one, both the original and imitated Tile Turnip sun cost will increase. *There is a glitch with the Tile Turnip where it will occasionally be lit up as if it can be planted when the player does not have enough sun to. It can then be selected and dragged to a spot on the lawn where it will prompt you with the "You do not have enough sun to plant this" dialogue. *Tile Turnip is the last plant received in the current version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It can be planted on planks, despite burying itself in the ground. *Its costume is based on Bjorn from Peggle, another PopCap game. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Free Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:One-Use Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants